


Markson

by Niina_rox



Series: Markson Tales [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jackson's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: A look at Mark and Jackson's relationship..





	Markson

If you asked Jackson about his favourite memory with Mark, he would probably tell you a few different ones. One being the day they got together they were, twenty and living in a dorm together. Of course, they both had been harbouring feelings for each other, but naturally, neither would say a word. Annoying their friend's plenty, but they soon found their way. It helped that it was Jackson's birthday, when everything changed.

_"You know Mark, I'm curious do you like anyone." He was secretly hoping if Mark did, that it would be him. Mark is silent for a few minutes he's looking, at his drink "I might" he smiled a little. Feeling his heart beating erratically he finally looked, at Jackson "why? Are you thinking it might be you." Jackson felt a little nervous "may-maybe" Mark laughed a little. As he finished off his drink he leaned, a little closer just about whispering in his ear. "And lucky for you birthday boy, I do like you." Jackson's eyes widened he couldn't believe what he just heard._

_His breath caught in his throat, unsure of what to say. Somehow, in the end, he managed a "seriously." Mark decided to be brave he kissed him, it was quick but enough. Jackson slowly came back to reality; he's never been caught by surprise like this. Silence followed for a few minutes Mark laughed, a little when he noticed the effect he had on his best friend. "So, Jackson do you like anyone" Jackson, blushed a little "well yeah I think it's fairly obvious." Mark looked at him raising an eyebrow, "oh really" Jackson found a bit of confidence._

_He kissed back._

_It was the perfect end for his birthday._

 

Mark found him lying on their bed looking, like he's staring off into space. He smiled at husband as he joined him "what are you, thinking about" Jackson takes a couple of minutes. Before turning to look at him "just a few of my favourite, memories with you" "you're so cheesy." Jackson laughed a little "you know it," his next favourite memory is when they first said ’I love you.’ It was a normal Saturday they were hanging out with their friends.

_”We should all play a game the winner, confesses something it can be anything.” They all laugh ”the loser takes a shot,” no one was surprised by that. And they're all up for the challenge and, playing pool is something they all loved. Jackson and Mark would be the two playing second, Jackson felt nervous he was hoping he would win. He wanted to tell his boyfriend that he loved him, and wanted to make Mark blush in front of their friends. They sat there and watched Jinyoung and Jaebum, play a pretty close game._

_But in the end, Jinyoung won. And he showed off a little making them all laugh, Jaebum simply took his shot. And moved on ”your turn Markson” of course, they have a couple name. Both of them seemed intent on winning Jackson, then had a bit of a lead. Which then made it look like Mark was letting him win, which was the case. As they stood in front of each other Jackson simply smiled, waiting for Mark to take his shot. Before pulling him closer then he kissed him, and then added. ”I love you Mark” his eyes widened in surprise._

_And he succeeded in making him blush; it was clear he wasn't expecting it. It fell quiet not only between the two, but also among their friends. Mark recovered a couple of minutes later with, ”I love you too.” All of their friends said ”awww” their reaction changed, when they seen how Mark kissed him._

 

”You know we should do something exciting, for your birthday” Jackson took a moment to think about it. ”What did you have in mind” Mark smirked a little, ” it's your twenty-fifth I think we should, drink a little too much.” ”And do whatever we want” Jackson laughed a little, at his husband’s idea. ”I think your right” they continued to, lay on their bed for a few more minutes. Jackson then seemed content where he was, until Mark decided to move a little closer. And kiss him so passionately, enough to make him want to continue then. 

Mark then got up and quickly left the room, he of course, heard Jackson groan a little. He knows how much of a tease Mark is, that became obvious in the very beginning of their relationship. It's not like Jackson minds at all, a few seconds later he gets up. And follows him it's no surprise that Mark is waiting, for him in the lounge room. Sitting on the couch acting like he’d always been sitting there, Jackson sat next to him. Without a word or hint of hesitation, he pulls him in for a kiss. Showing how much he was in control at the moment.

They pull away after a couple of minutes, catching their breath before Mark. Suggests that they head to their favourite place to drink at, since they're both ready. They just grab their wallets and house keys; it's the perfect weather for the afternoon. It's not hard for them to get everyone’s attention, and all they have to do is drink and laugh loudly. Which is not hard to achieve for Jackson, while Mark does his best to laugh quietly. It doesn't take long for them to feel, the effects of the alcohol. Then they decide to head somewhere else.

Somewhere a little more private, well private enough. Ending up in one of the parks was not the best idea, but they don't seem to care. Not when they run around a little, teasing each other. It's good that it's a little late in the evening, now it's getting dark Jackson catches him the both. Fall to the ground hidden by bushes; he pins him down hesitates for a moment before kissing him. It's possibly not the first time they have, had sex in public. Also not the first time they've done, it a little intoxicated. As they lay there completely clothed, afterward.

Mark looks at him ”happy birthday,” it's quiet for a moment Jackson. Laughs a little too loudly, as it echoes a little. ”I love that you say that now,” he reaches for Mark’s hand simply holding it. It's the perfect end to the day.


End file.
